A Queen Protects Her King
by Neonhasbin-Rose
Summary: Evelyn usually kept to herself. Some even called her the perfect child; she always made good grades, never caused trouble, and always did what she was told. She even helped others before herself. Obviously she's too good of a child to be true, so what's wrong with her? What makes her so different? Rated M for future chapters. Reviews Please.


A Queen Protects Her King

Written by Neonhasbin-Rose for you viewing pleasure.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise, that mostly belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the storyline and characters in which I originally create.

Author's Note: So seeing as how the few of you who DO READ MY STORIES, and have SUSCRIBED TO THE ALERTS FOR THEM, I figured you might like this one as well. Just one of the few new random ideas I've had lately, and this is one of them that I've really had an itching to write. If you guys like it, or even love it, then PLEASE TELL ME SO IN A REVIEW. I know that there is always room for improvement, but I also know that I'll never improve if I don't get some kind of feedback. So yeah read and review please! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue

With happiness, misery is always sure to follow. Its a simple knowledge, and almost everyone knows it. And being the way that I am, with the way I have been raised, I have always prided myself with knowing this one simple fact; yet clearly this time I was completely oblivious. But I suppose that in those few, rare, and trying moments we tend to forget such simple thoughts. When your truly happy with someone, maybe even truly in love with a certain being or person in particular, almost all of the time you only want to see the best of them. I myself should have known, I should have known so much better than this. But with the war midstride, I'm sure everyone is afraid to admit that everyone does not pay attention. Especially with a war; but nonetheless I knew noone would notice the changes to my being, the differences in me. Being late to class but most of the time skipping it altogether, escaping school grounds or trespassing in areas clearly not meant to be trespassed in; even stealing here and there as well.

Sad fact is, even if all of the people did notice these little (and insignificant to me) differences in me, they would never truly know I was dying inside.  
They would never truly know that I needed someone to save me, just as much as they needed someone to save them.

Compared to this war, I'm worthless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.1 – The Beginning

Three words come to mind when someone asks me to describe myself. Prim. Poised. Proper. Never stepping out of line. Always did what I was told. Always did the right thing when a risky situation presented itself, and regardless of the consequence. Of course this was to be expected of me, of everyone that was a part of my family; especially with our social standing in the world.

I am what most wizarding folk call a pure blood. Magic goes way back in my family, we are old and prestigious is what I have always been told; to be honest I don't even truly know how far back my family truly goes. Both my parents and my older brother Vincent are highly respected; all of them know exactly what to do, when and where to do it. All of them knew where to make the right alliances, the right enemies, buying and selling precious stocks in the ministry; my parents especially knew when and to whom my brother's marriage was arranged.

Since they always knew what to do, and when to make those decisions, we are and so far always will be quite set in the financial area. Our family owned several large properties, but the one that we call home is set in the spacious countryside of cozy ol' London.

Rolling hills, flat valleys, and murky forests covered most of it; our house resides in the middle of it all. To me there could be no scenery more beautiful than my home; if there was, I certainly want proof. The view outside my window was lovely, and I know I could never grow tired of it. Because of this I spent most of my time in our stables, my attention often captured by the handsome pegasus that resided there; attending to my Apollo was never a chore. He is a very handsome beast; his wingspan is almost twice that of my height, coloring from a jet black and fading to a dark grey at the feathered tips. It is the same that can be said for his mane and tail as well; his pelt was a complete ebony. These I always carefully groomed with the utmost attention.

Today was not an exception; both my brother and parents said they would be caught up in a business meeting all afternoon. Usually that means I have the spare time all to myself, and today I planned on using it to stretch Apollo's wings.

The hallways in our manor were much more quiet this afternoon than any other. I'm sure that the house elves were taking care to avoid the west wing of the manor that contained the dining room, (this was were most of, if not all of the business meetings are held on a normal day). That being said I took care to slip past the busied room myself, waiting until I neared the elves quarters to put on my black riding boots. As I ran past the numerous corridors, I rushed to adjust my jeans and blue long sleeved v-neck, almost dropping my riding helmet in the process. My wand had been stashed away in the holster that was attached to my forearm; this I had done the moment I had exited the shower this morning.

As fast as I could, I exited the glass paned double doors nearing me, and exited into the eastern gardens. Breathing in deeply, the fresh scent if the wild flowers assaulted my senses. It smelled bittersweet, but all the same it was still just as refreshing.

_I hope Apollo enjoys the chocolate frogs I've been saving from uncles' letters_, I wondered,_ mother always says that I spoil him too much. _

Over the majority of this summer, I had received letters and sweets from my uncle. At least he says I'm his niece, but since I have been sworn to secrecy, I had no way of verifying this with father or mother. Or even Vincent for that matter. I have never known him or of him before this summer, in fact I don't recall his name being said in any of the letters. They were always simply signed with the same thing: _With my love and highest regards for you, Your loving Uncle_.

I suppose in retrospect this was never the greatest thing. For all I know he could be a murderer, or a psychopath. But seeing as how he's never harmed me with his words, nor has he tried visiting me in person, I figured he's of no harm as of late.

My thoughts kept drifting this way and that, never focusing on a center thought process, but I quickly noticed that something was wrong just as I was nearing the stables. The first one. The one where Apollo resided. The first one's doors. One of them was opened.

The hairs on the back of my neck were prickling with apprehension; this was not how it was supposed to be. No one was supposed to be here at this time of day, especially with the meeting supposedly going on. Not even the house elves came out here, unless Evelyn had requested them.

Quickly drawing my wand from its holster, I edged nervously but still cautious, around the corner of the door that had been open. I grabbed it before I stepped over the threshold of the stable, and gently closed it shut behind me.


End file.
